Forum:Hallfríðr
Name: Hallfríðr Gender: Female Age: 16 '' '' Apperance: S''he has'' light skin, thin, tall build, and blond hair. God Parents: Gersemi, Freya or Nott Mortal Parent: ''Joslyn Halson (Intersexed)'' Personality: Sensual, but kind; has an obsession with shiny things. She likes to be outside at night and look at the stars. History: Her parents met at a jewelry store, on Valentine's Day, Joslyn was browsing all her rings with melancholy for having no girlfriend on the day of love. One of the sales ladies came over asking what they were looking for; Joslyn explained how she was bummed out for being alone on V-Day. The woman said the same and introduced herself as (goddesses’ name). They talked for awhile, amazingly they both were bored that evening and when to dinner together. That night at dinner, they did more talking than eating, eventually going home together. Over the months their relationship developed and Joslyn purposed to her, but (goddess’s name) refused, telling Joslyn about her being a Norse Goddess and as soon as the baby was born she would have to leave. Joslyn, was disappointed but she understood, they spend the last few months together. When the baby came they both cried and said their final, tearful good byes. When Hallfríðr, was ten she started archery lessons and karate. Moving quickly through the ranks becoming the best in her class, winning several championships. She liked fighting, but she preferred jewelry-making and make-up. But then the day after her 13th birthday, after practice she was getting changed, and found a large bow, with a note on it " From mom, use with care; arrows appear when you need them. Good luck." Questioning the note, she went home asking her mother, who explained to her who her real mother was, and telling her she was a demigoddess. Shocked by the news, Hallfríðr fainted, when she came to, her mother was tied up and a large monster was looming over. Hallfríðr's eyes darted around the room looking for her new bow, seeing it was in the closet. She closed her eyes again, and then threw the bedside table at the monster. While it was recovering, Hallfríðr darted to the closet, grabbing her bow, which caused the arrows to instantly appear in her other hand, as the monster lumbered towards her, she aimed and fired, it hit but barely phased it. It roared in pain and came at her again, she moved towards the door and shot again, but it moved too fast-even for her- she ran out the door, but not before it caught her leg. This time, even through the pain, she shot and hit it. It fell back unconscious. Untying her mother, who shooed her away telling her to go to Camp Odin, so she'd be safe. Her mother took her there by train, at the gates they said good bye, her mother promising she'd visit. Weapons: Bow and Arrows User: Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca (I am, who I am, who I am, who am I?) 00:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Comments Generally speaking the Admins would comment here, but since they are not available you can contact me or The Kaio-ken Kid if you have any questions. But you have until November 25 to complete the sections you have marked "WIP" But you can ask for extention! Good luck :) Jacksper (talk) 04:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ok ty :) [[User:Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca|'''Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca]]